


Natal entre Semideuses

by AltenVantas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve fora convidado para passar o natal com a família de seu namorado, ele estava esperando muitas coisas, mas como sempre nem tudo saiu como ele esperava e isso não é necessariamente ruim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natal entre Semideuses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuzy/gifts).



Steve estava parado do lado de fora da casa, era um pouco maior do que pensava que seria com dois andares e janelas que dava para a rua que estava calma devida ao feriado, embora o soldado pudesse apostar que normalmente não passava muitos carros por ali. Apenas olhando poderia ver que as paredes não eram muito sólidas e caso fosse necessário, poderia derrubá-las para uma saída rápida e mesmo as janelas mais altas ainda eram o suficiente para pular em qualquer tipo de dano adicional. Como esperado uma casa normal do subúrbio de Nova Iorque. Ajeitou o casaco de couro e respirou fundo pronto para encarar a família do seu namorado.

Ele sabia perfeitamente bem que não era de fato uma família de sangue, mas sim de batalhas e lutas vencidas ou perdidas lado a lado defendendo as costas um dos outros. Conseguia entender esse tipo de laço forjado com sangue e suor, sabendo que muitas vezes poderia ser bem mais forte do que qualquer outro e só por isso sentia-se um pouco mais tranquilo em participar da festa. Não adolescentes normais e saberiam se cuidar caso acontecesse alguma coisa, apesar de Nico ter lhe dito para fugir com a mão e o padrasto do anfitrião caso acontecesse alguma coisa. Tocou a campainha e não esperou muito para a porta ser atendida.

Uma mulher muito bonita abriu a porta, ele podia perceber que a idade tinha chego para ela, mas conseguira passar sem qualquer problema. Contudo para Steve, o que mais chamava a atenção com relação a ela era os seus olhos bondosos que o fitava com curiosidade plausível, já que não o conhecia.

\- Boa tarde madame, eu sou Steve Rogers e sou o convidado do Nico, acho que ele deve ter falado mim.

Sua voz soou respeitosa, embora tivesse sorrido de forma jovial para a mulher para na porta, por alguns segundos percebeu que estava confusa só para sorrir segundos depois. Se possível os seus olhos se tornaram ainda mais caloroso e conseguia imaginar um Deus se apaixonando por ela.

\- Claro que querido, ele disse que você viria, mas infelizmente ele ainda não chegou. Se quiser entrar e ficar com o resto da família.

Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça antes de entrar, novamente os seus olhos vagaram pelo cômodo amplo e bem mobiliado. Era bom para atrasar em uma possível perseguição. Era tudo decorado como se esperado naquele tipo de casa do subúrbio, mas ainda sim podia notar que aqui e ali havia objetos azuis e com referência grega obvia, era discreto mais deixava bem claro as origens. Perguntou-se onde será que eles guardavam as armas deles, sabia que Nico usava o anel e Percy uma caneta, ainda sim teria que manter segredo sobre esse tipo de coisa até o seu namorado chegar.

Estava nevando no lado de fora, por isso ela o guiou até uma sala adjacente a de entrada, que estava repleta de adolescente. Oito para ser precisos. Todos eles estavam conversando animadamente e sorrindo de forma divertida em um clima contagiante, até ele aparecer na porta e perceber que todos o encararam com uma mistura de analise e espanto, como se não o estivesse esperando.

\- Pessoal, esse é Steve Rogers e é o convidado que o Nico comentou.

\- Então ele estava falando a verdade.

Comentou um dos adolescentes meninos, tinha cabelos negros revoltados e olhos verdes que lhe lembrava do mar, era alto e esguio como um surfista. Percebeu como todo mundo parecia tenso enquanto ele se aproximava, claramente era o líder ali. Steve tratou de colocar um sorriso no rosto e soar o mais simpático possível, sabendo que não poderia antagonizar com o mais novo.

\- Claro que estava, ou você achou que ele estava inventando um namorado?

Novamente percebeu os olhares confusos por alguns instantes, até que um menino também com cabelos negros, mas que parecia estava fazendo algum tipo de maquinário com colheres, fios e rocas. Parecia um mini-helicóptero.

\- Podem começar a pagar e aceito em dólar.

Ele sorria de forma animada enquanto um menino loiro, uma menina ao lado dele e um cara grandão lhe passavam uma mistura de dólares e moedas de ouro. Também pode perceber outra adolescente balançando a cabeça de forma negativa ao mesmo tempo em que uma quarta adolescente se aproximava. Ela tinha cabelos enrolados, uma pele cor escura e olhos intensos, que pareciam analisá-lo por inteiro apesar do sorriso no rosto.

\- Eu sou Hazel Levesque e meia irmã do Nico.

\- É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la, o Nico realmente já falou muito de você e em como sentia muito não poder nos apresentar antes já que temos uma agenda muito ocupada. Ainda bem que o natal é feriado para todos.

\- Ele também comentou de você só deixando algumas coisas de fora...

\- Como, por exemplo, ele se parecer muito com o Frank? Isso explica porque ninguém do acampamento é bom o suficiente para o nosso querido Nico.

Steve percebeu que fora o mesmo menino da aposta que falara, ele não pode deixar de sorrir de certa forma parecia com Tony e por isso não conseguia ficar ofendido, já estava acostumado.

\- Leo!

Uma das adolescentes, que estava perto dele, cutucou-o com o cotovelo fazendo-o sorrir constrangido para ela, ainda que não pedisse desculpas pelo comportamento. Tony e Peper com toda a certeza.

\- Meninos, acho que vocês estão deixando o moço tonto, vamos Steve pode se sentar e beliscar um pouco, a ceia só irá começar quando Nico chegar.

\- Tudo bem Sally, eu também tenho uma família grande e por isso não me incomodo com essa animação.

Sorriu para a mulher e finalmente entrou na sala, Hazel ainda o encarava de forma analítica em contraste ao seu sorriso simpático.

\- Bom Steve em que você trabalha?

\- Eu sou do exército, de um batalhão de alto desempenho na verdade.

\- Minha mãe também era do exército canadense.

Um menino realmente alto, com músculos desenvolvidos havia falado pela primeira vez, eles eram quase do mesmo tamanho, mas Steve era um pouco maior. Ele acenou positivamente para o adolescente percebendo o uso do passado na sentença dele, contudo achou melhor não comentar sobre o assunto. Também notara que ele tinha um ar autoritário de um guerreiro antigo e que já tinha passado por escolhas difíceis.

\- Pretende seguir essa carreira?

\- Eu ainda não sei, não sou particularmente violente e conflitos são algo que me deixa desconfortável.

\- Também não costumo procurar por conflitos, mas aprendi há muito tempo que algumas vezes é melhor sujar um pouco as mãos para evitar o pior.

Os olhos deles pareceram brilhar em reconhecimento e percebeu que tinha feito alguma coisa certa, a conversa continuou de forma leve e descontraída, podia perceber que os outros ainda lhe olhavam como se esperasse alguma coisa a mais dele. Contudo tentou tratar de ignorá-los prestando mais atenção na irmã do seu amado, sabendo o quanto ela era especial para o mais novo.

Em algum momento percebeu que as luzes do local diminuíram consideravelmente, enquanto o seu amado aparecia no canto da sala. Não sabia como conseguia, mas sempre sabia quando o outro chegasse de uma das suas viagens, seus olhos azuis encontraram os olhos negros percebendo imediatamente que tinha alguma coisa errada com o mais novo. Apenas por isso virou-se sem se despedir caminhando rapidamente em direção dele, já colocando a mão sobre o ombro.

\- Está tudo bem?

Perguntou baixo sabendo que o outro não gostava de demonstrar fraqueza, por alguns segundos ele ficou em silêncio olhando para algum lugar no nada, antes de piscar algumas vezes e voltar os olhos em sua direção.

\- Me ajuda a sentar?

Steve passou o braço do menor por cima do ombro dele e o ajudou a alcançar a cadeira mais próxima, enquanto todos os adolescentes da sala o olhavam de forma preocupada e pronta para a briga. Não que o soldado estivesse realmente prestando muita atenção em nenhum outro no recinto.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Meu pai perdeu uma alma particularmente viciosa, tive que lutar um bocado para levá-lo de volta. Só estou assim porque viajei sem cuidar da ferida, nada que ambrosia não resolva.

\- Você tem ai com você?

Percebeu o menor colocando a mão pelos bolsos de seu casaco, calça e não achando nada, soltou um suspiro que era cansado e ao mesmo tempo exasperado.

\- Acho que perdi no meio da confusão.

\- Percy, você tem ambrosia ai?

Virou-se pedindo o elixir para o menino de olhos verdes, que lhe encarou de maneira confusa parecendo um pouco perdido. Era a primeira vez que chamava qualquer um pelo nome.

\- Percy, eu não quero ser desrespeitoso, mas Nico precisa da ambrosia e você não está ajudando ficando para ai só olhando.

Ele não soube o que despertou o adolescente, se fora o tom de voz ou a postura que havia se tornando mais dura, do mesmo jeito que no ataque com os policiais de Nova Iorque convencendo-os a segui-lo. Steve viu Percy correr para sala de entrada, voltando logo em seguida com um sacinho de plástico dando para Nico que imediatamente pegou um pouco e engoliu, o soldado viu-o começar a melhorar imediatamente.

\- Como você sabe de tudo isso?

Uma adolescente loira com olhos cinzentos se destacou do grupo encarando-o com certa severidade e autoridade, deixando o soldado ao mesmo tempo impressionado e indignado, ainda sim se adiantou para responder, mas a voz de Nico chegou antes da sua.

\- Eu o salvei de uma situação que ficou impossível não o explicar sobre o que estava acontecendo, como você pode ver ele é do exército e alguém realmente persistente quando percebe que tem alguma esquisita acontecendo. Como ele tinha meio e capacidade, ficou seis meses me caçando. Até que nossos caminhos se cruzaram novamente e ficou impossível esconder a verdade, também tiver total permissão do meu pai para contar tudo.  

Steve pode perceber o tom duro e direto que o seu namorado estava usando, algo que não lhe era comum, mas também poderia entendê-lo naquele caso. O menino parecia exausto. Também pode perceber que todo mundo passou a encará-lo de uma maneira que o capitão não soube como definir, embora parecia algo entre  o medo e o espanto.

\- Você sobreviveu a esse encontro?

\- Não Percy, ele não foi até o meu pai, meu pai fora até ele no Solstício de Inverno.

\- Nico, nós estávamos na festa e seu pai estava definitivamente lá.

\- Não demorou muito o encontro, apenas umas trocas de palavras.

O vingador podia perceber como a postura de seu namorado havia se tornado dura e altiva conforme respondia a adolescente, seus olhos nunca deixando um ao outro. Pode perceber que Percy estava perto dela, parecendo meio perdido e ele percebeu pela primeira que o adolescente não entendia as motivações por de trás das ações de seu namorado. Bom, isso não era um espanto, no entanto.

\- Isso é verdade Steve? Você encontrou o nosso pai?

Virando os olhos para a morena, pode ver algo ali que não soube identificar com toda a certeza, mas era algo entre a inveja e o respeito.

\- Sim encontrei, mas como Nico já disse só foram apenas umas trocas de palavras e foi realmente assustador. Nunca conheci um homem tão régio.

\- É ele realmente passa essa impressão a primeira vista.

\- E a todas elas.

Viu o menino que se parecia com Tonny respondendo novamente, só para ver a adolescente que se parecia com a Peper novamente encará-lo com reprovação. Ainda sim foi o suficiente para fazer o clima se aliviar um pouco e logo depois Sally apareceu pela porta chamando todo mundo para ajudá-la com a comida.

A janta havia sido confortável o suficiente para haver conversas, embora tensa de uma forma que apenas Hazel e Frank mantinham uma conversa sociável com ele e Nico, de vez enquanto Jason também fazia alguns comentários e Leo fazia uma piada deixando tudo ficar mais leve mais natural. Contudo pode perceber o olhar analítico de Annabeth, mesmo sendo uma mulher, ele não iria se conter caso a adolescente fizesse qualquer coisa. Steve havia ouvido histórias o suficiente para saber que não deveria subestimar nenhum deles.

A troca de presentes fora rápida, ele sabia que ficaria de fora e ficou realmente feliz que todo mundo havia dado alguma coisa para Nico, nem que fosse algum doce de origem questionável. Quando a conversa começou a fluir como água, segurou a mão do filho de Hades e começou a puxá-lo em direção a um cômodo mais calmo, sabia que não poderia ter ninguém olhando quando fosse entregar o seu presente. Em partes pela reação e em partes por ser algo realmente pessoal.

\- Está gostando?

Começou o adolescente assim que chegaram à sala fazia, parecia meio inseguro e ao mesmo tempo deslocado. Conhecendo o outro, só estava ali por sua irmã.

\- Claro, mas é por outro motivo que te puxei para cá, é para lhe dar o seu presente.

Os olhos do mais novo brilharam com animação, embora a emoção não alcançasse o rosto propriamente dito. Puxou um tubo usado para guardar desenhos sem amarrotá-los e entregou para o outro, em poucos segundos Nico abriu o invólucro puxando a arte. Novamente Steve pode ver os olhos dele ganhando vida e ficando até mesmo marejada, novamente a emoção não chegou ao seu rosto. Não precisava.

\- Esse é o desenho que você usou para não se esquecer de mim?

\- Exatamente.

\- Mas eu sou tão bonito.

\- Sim, realmente você é.

Nico retirou os olhos do papel, encarando o outro. Steve sinceramente não sabia o que o mais novo observava ali, mas soube que fora o suficiente para fazê-lo cruzar a distância entre eles e lhe beijar os lábios de forma intensa. O capitão não pode pedir um natal melhor.


End file.
